A database dictionary is a data structure that stores metadata about the structure and organization of the database. It may, for example, store definitions of all schema objects in the database, space allocation, default values, privileges, etc. A schema is a logical area in the database which contains the table. When database table entries are copied from one database to another database, there may be differences between the database dictionary of the source database and the database dictionary of the target database. For example, a particular table in a schema in a source database may contain data types that are different than the data types for that particular table in a schema of the target database. Such differences may prevent the integration of the particular table entries into the target database. Even small differences can result in a conflict, and copy or move commands may not be able to handle such conflicts.